Traicioname, por favor
by Monchy
Summary: A veces, a Padmé le gustaba mirar. Het y slash.


**Traicióname, por favor**

A veces, a Padmé le gustaba mirar.

Se sentó en el enorme sillón, y se recostó contra el respaldo, descansando las manos en su regazo, acariciando la tela de su vestido ocasionalmente. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero las había oscurecido un poco, para poder apreciar como su brillo suave jugaba con los diferentes tonos de piel de los dos hombres. Era algo que siempre le había gustado, la forma en la que la piel oscura de Mace contrastaba con la tostada pero más pálida de Quinlan. Era hermoso, y la hacía pensar en la libertad que esto la daba.

Venir a este lugar cada vez que podían se había convertido en algo normal, en una extraña realidad que los tres deseaban y compartían secretamente. La excitaba, igual que la primera vez, y le daba a la venganza un sabor muy dulce.

Mace se recostó contra la cama, permitiéndole a Quinlan tomar la posición dominante, y los dedos de Padmé aferraron la tela negra de su vestido cuando examinó el juego de músculos en la espalda del maestro. Quinlan gimió el nombre de Mace, mientras que el otro maestro tan sólo respiró sonoramente y con fuerza. Eran tan hermosos los dos juntos, todo blanco y negro. Contrastes tan adorables que se le hacía la boca agua, especialmente cuando el rostro de Mace estaba tan satisfecho, tan perdido en el placer.

_"Buenos días, senadora. No sabía que estaba en Coruscant."_

_Padmé sonrió, ofreciéndole al hombre su mano para que la estrechara. "Maestro Windu, siempre es un placer verle."_

_Siempre había sentido que era demasiado amable cuando se trataba del maestro Windu, pero había algo en él que la obligaba a serlo. Tal vez era la seriedad de su rostro mezclada con la amabilidad de sus ojos, o tal vez la forma que tenía de caminar; no podía estar segura._

_"¿Está buscando a Sky-al padawan Skywalker?"_

_Padmé asintió, aún sonriendo. No era ningún secreto que el padawan de quince años compartía una amistad cercana con la senadora, pero Padmé tuvo que preguntarse si había amargura tras las palabras del maestro Windu. Los rumores decían que la senadora y el padawan eran algo más, e incluso cuando el pensamiento había cruzado la cabeza de Padmé más de una vez, no podía evitar sentirse indignada de que alguien creyera que iba a tocar a un chico tan joven._

_A Anakin ella le gustaba, y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo, pero no era nada más que un capricho, por ahora. A veces la tocaba; su mano, su hombro, a veces su cabello o su mejilla, pero era todo muy inocente. Si ella lo disfrutaba o no, bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie. Había decidido tiempo atrás, que si Anakin seguía queriéndola de aquí a dos o tres años, las cosas podrían funcionar entre ellos dos._

_"Si, lo estoy buscando," contestó simplemente, manteniendo su sonrisa intacta._

_"Creo que está en los Jardines," murmuró el maestro Windu. "Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan apreciarán que se lo lleve un rato; casi no tienen tiempo para ellos en estos días."_

_Padmé se rió ligeramente, llevándose la mano a la boca. Era una sorpresa escuchar al maestro Windu hablar de aquella forma, reconociendo sutilmente el romance entre Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Solo una persona ciega no lo hubiese notado, pero, aún así, Padmé había escuchado la historia de los labios de Anakin, furioso como había estado ante la idea de su maestro teniendo como amante a un hombre tan odioso. La relación de Anakin y Obi-Wan estaba basada en el odio, y Anakin adoraba quejarse acerca del hombre cuando estaban a solas._

_"¿En serio?" preguntó Padmé. "Bueno, entonces me alegro de que la Orden encuentre mis servicios útiles."_

_Padmé habría pensado que el maestro Windu hubiese al menos sonreído, pero le sorprendió encontrar una expresión triste en los ojos siempre inexpresivos. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no producir algún sonido cuando lo entendió todo. Así que el maestro Windu no tenía amargura para ella, seguramente para nadie. Si Obi-Wan era el amante de Qui-Gon, y Anakin era el padawan de Qui-Gon, bueno, no había sitio para el maestro Windu, ¿cierto? Padmé se encontró deseando que estuviese leyendo mal al hombre._

_"Yo… yo–" tartamudeó, "será mejor que me vaya."_

_El maestro Windu sonrió un poco, inclinándose hacia delante. "Espere un segundo."_

_Padmé lo hizo, y casi gritó cuando el maestro Windu le tocó el rostro con un dedo. Dio un paso atrás, cerrando la boca solo cuando vio una pestaña en el dedo del maestro. La miró, preguntándose si el hombre había tocado su rostro por un segundo más del necesario, o si solo había sido su imaginación._

_"Pida un deseo," murmuró el maestro._

_Se encontró asintiendo e inclinándose hacia él, soplando la pestaña. Él la sonrió, y a ella le sorprendió ver una sonrisa amplia y honesta en su rostro. Padmé se despidió, y se alejó._

Había algo especial en la forma en la que encajaban. Era tan perfecto. Padmé lo había visto antes, en posiciones y lugares diferentes, pero no dejaba de asombrarla la forma en la que dos cuerpos tan distintos podían crear algo tan hermoso. Tal vez era la forma en la que Quinlan se veía, inclinándose sobre Mace, casi como una fiera, o en la forma en la que Mace se dejaba llevar, aferrándose a los brazos de Quinlan con tanta fuerza que tenía que doler.

Los dos eran hombres atractivos, tenía que admitirlo. Probablemente era aquello lo que la había arrastrado a esto. O tal vez, ¿cómo podía saberlo? No lo había pensado demasiado, sencillamente había aceptado la libertad que le ofrecía, y lo fácil que era, mientras que su otra vida, su vida _real_, era algo tan complicado.

Quinlan la miró, y no tuvo que forzar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. SE mordió el labio inferior cuando Quinlan se rió ligeramente, acelerando el ritmo, forzando al otro maestro a aferrarse a las sábanas. Era tan perverso.

_Arrugó la nota con su mano derecha, y dio un paso atrás. Ellos no la vieron, enfocados como estaban el uno en el otro. Quería mirar al anillo de boda que Anakin había puesto en su dedo un año atrás, pero no podía apartar la vista de la visión frente a ella. Le estaba desgarrando el alma, obligándola a trastabillar hacia atrás, y aún así, estaba haciendo que un fuego suave quemara su bajo vientre._

_Anakin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared que le sostenía, pero demasiado excitado como para que le importara. Padmé observó la forma en la que su marido embestía en la boca de Obi-Wan, la forma en la que sus labios se abrían en un ruego silencioso, la forma en la que algo profundo parecía esconderse tras sus ojos azules. Nunca había tenido aquel aspecto estando con ella, pero Padmé no pensó en culparse a sí misma._

_Se encontró preguntándose si la muerte de Qui-Gon había propiciado esto, o si había estado ocurriendo por más tiempo. No le importaba, en cualquier caso. La espina de la traición continuaba quemándole mientras Obi-Wan trepaba por el cuerpo de Anakin, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Consiguió dar un paso hacia atrás, y corrió hasta su apartamento._

_Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se adentró en su casa, tratando de pensar y no consiguiéndolo. Y luego le vio a él, sentado en su sofá y sonriendo aquella enorme y estúpida sonrisa suya._

_"¡Tú!" Le señaló, acusadora, aún sosteniendo la nota arrugada en su puño. "Tú me enviaste la nota."_

_Quinlan asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa. "Eso hice."_

_"¿Por-Por qué harías algo así?" Sonaba algo histérica, pero aún así consiguió mirarle con ofensa en los ojos._

_"Solo pensé que merecía saberlo."_

_Padmé bufó, lanzándole la nota que le había dicho cuando y donde ir para observar su traición. "¡No quería saberlo!"_

_"No me mienta, senadora; es usted demasiado orgullosa como para no querer saberlo."_

_Padmé dio una patada al suelo, caminó de un lado a otro nerviosamente, y acabó sentándose junto a Quinlan, tratando de que sus manos dejaran de temblar. "Tú no querías advertirme, tan sólo querías un cómplice."_

_Quinlan se encogió de hombros, mirándole a los ojos y posando su mano sobre su rodilla. "Tal vez. Obi me engaña, ¿no me merezco al menos eso?"_

_"No de mi parte."_

_Quinlan sonrió, descendiendo su mano y poniéndola bajo su vestido. "Oh, pero tienes que ser tú."_

_Padmé le miró fijamente, pero no detuvo la mano que comenzaba a levantar su vestido y a trepar por su muslo. Se sentía extrañamente doloroso, pero eso no impidió que sus piernas se abrieran para permitirle la entrada a la mano exploradora._

_Quinlan tenía talento, sin duda, tocándola con una experiencia que no hubiese creído que esos dedos poseían. Dejó que la penetrara con dos dedos, gimiendo, pero sin abandonar sus ojos. Se vio reflejada en ellos, e incluso mientras el placer la atravesaba, comenzó a llorar._

_"Shh, senadora, shh," murmuró Quinlan, presionando un beso en su frente._

_Padmé apoyó su frente en el hombro de él, llorando desesperadamente mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella, acercándole, a qué no podía estar segura._

_"Ya, ya… Esta bien, él no sabe como cuidar de ti, ¿verdad?"_

_Padmé no se movió, temblando un poco cuando alcanzó la cumbre. Quinlan la abrazó, y ella trepó a su regazo, enterrándose en su cuerpo alto y fuerte, oliendo su propia esencia, que ahora empapaba la habitación. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas._

Mace aferró el cabello de Quinlan y tiró, fuerte. Quinlan se quejó y Padmé se rió suavemente, sabiendo que su gruñido era más de placer que de dolor. A Quinlan le gustaba fuerte, aunque era capaz de la mayor delicadeza y ternura. Por otra lado, Mace era un amante mucho más considerado. Era tan amable, siempre preguntando puedo, podría, por favor.

Quinlan se movió aún más rápido, y Padmé ahogó un gemido contra el cojín que había tomado segundos atrás. Mace gimió un poco más, y Padmé supo que se estaba deshaciendo. Se había convertido en una experta identificando los sonidos de ambos, aunque ellos probablemente podían descifrar los suyos con la misma precisión.

El orgasmo le llegó a los dos hombres casi a la vez, y Padmé comenzó a preguntarse por qué había decidido mirar en vez de participar. Auto tortura, aquello. Vio como Quinlan se dejaba caer sobre Mace, que le recibió con un 'ooff'. Mace se sacudió un poco y Quinlan se movió hacia su lado, permitiéndole respirar. Padmé sonrió.

_"Es un placer verla, senadora," murmuró el maestro Windu. "¿Buscando a Skyw-al caballero Skywalker?"_

_Padmé reprimió una risa, y sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad estaba buscando al maestro Vos; no puedo encontrarle en ningún lado."_

_"Si, ese es Quinlan. Le avisaré de que le está buscando si le veo, senadora."_

_Padmé sonrió, agradecida. El maestro Windu, para el hombre tan serio que era, era siempre increíblemente agradable con ella. "Gracias, maestro."_

_Se alejó del maestro, y continuó su búsqueda. Cuando por fin encontró a Quinlan, la escena que le dio la bienvenida la divirtió. Era la segunda vez que veía a un amante en una actividad cuestionable con otro hombre, pero esta vez no corrió. Dio un paso al frente y tosió, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. El maestro Windu se cubrió inmediatamente, pero Quinlan tan sólo le ofreció una amplia sonrisa._

_"Bueno, maestro Vos, ¿es esto algún tipo de misión? ¿Consolar a todas las almas heridas en la ciudad?"_

_Quinlan sonrió, y Mace solo acertó a darle a los dos una mirada mortificada. "Solo a las guapas, senadora." Quinlan le ofreció una mano, y ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Quiere unirse?"_

"Estás muy callada esta noche, senadora," murmuró Mace, cuando recuperó el aliento."

Padmé le sonrió. "Estaba pensando."

"Oh, deja de hacerlo ahora mismo, querida," regañó Quinlan. "Pensar es una actividad sobrevalorada."

Padmé puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar reírse suavemente. "No todos tenemos el privilegio de poder sobrevivir sin cerebro, maestro Vos."

Mace se rió, y Quinlan hizo un puchero. "Sois tan crueles conmigo."

Padmé se unió a la risa de Mace, y Quinlan prefirió sacudir la cabeza. Tras una pequeña pausa, se levantó, caminó hasta ella completamente desnudo, y la tomó en sus brazos.

"Únete, ¿si?" murmuró Quinlan, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Bueno, nos va a llevar años sacarte de ese vestido."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo," murmuró Mace.

Padmé se rió cuando Quinlan la tiró sobre la cama, y luego fue silenciada por dos bocas y cuatro manos. Se sentía libre, carnívora, y segura. Algún día, tal vez después de morar, tendría que agradecer a Qui-Gon, a Obi-Wan y Anakin por llevarles a esto.


End file.
